L'opportunité d'Alinor
by Max Motierre de Mirabeau
Summary: Carmilla Motierre, l'oreille noire de la fameuse confrérie d'assassins Tamriellique, se voit offrir un contrat par la guilde des voleurs l'amenant jusqu'à l'archipel de l'Automne, s'y rendant grâce à Valnasil, un agent double bosmer au service de Brynjolf ainsi que capitaine du Ragnard Vaillant, un navire marchand.
1. De retour en Bordeciel

La nuit venait à peine de tomber sur Bordeciel ; on ne pouvait manquer cependant les deux lunes Masser et Secunda, toutes deux entières. Les deux astres transformaient la nuit habituellement sombre et morne en un spectacle qui mêlait les lueurs chaudes et pourpres de Masser au blanc laiteux et luisant de Secunda en une atmosphère irréelle que l'on ne voit que rarement dans l'année. Angi accordait beaucoup d'importance au cycle lunaire de Nirn depuis qu'elle avait fui le monde civilisé pour vivre recluse dans un mont au nord de la chaîne des Jerrall. Vénérant Hircine, le prince daédrique de la chasse, elle comprenait le lien intime qui reliait la présence des lunes et les différents comportements que pouvaient adopter son gibier. Son expédition dans la forêt juste en bas du versant fut d'ailleurs suffisamment correcte pour que la chasseresse puisse se permettre de consommer de la venaison, viande qu'elle conservait habituellement pour ses contacts qui pouvait lui fournir des services précieux contre cette viande rare et succulente.

Angi pensait qu'elle pourrait passer cette nuit rare à s'entraîner à tirer à l'arc sous les étoiles, les aurores boréales et les deux pleines lunes. Cependant, cette chasseresse recluse reçut la visite inattendue d'une aventurière de passage. C'était une jolie femme aux cheveux dorés, au visage doux mais marqué d'une importante balafre frontale une tiare sertie d'émeraude, qui mettait davantage en avant ses yeux verts sombre, cachait habilement cette marque. Elle portait une robe de mage blanche très particulière, ce qui permit à Angi de la distinguer d'une parjure sous couverture tant elle avait en commun de traits de visages – et un tatouage tribal – avec les Brétons natifs de la Faille. Celle-ci s'approcha d'Angi, qui garda la main sur le fourreau de sa dague – elle se savait recherchée –, et demanda :

« Salutations. J'arrive de Cyrodiil et je dois rejoindre Épervine, pouvez-vous m'indiquer le chemin à suivre pour m'y rendre. Je vous en serais reconnaissante… »

« Pour rejoindre Épervine, il vous suffit de suivre ce chemin jusqu'à l'énorme roc et de prendre à gauche. La suite de la route est bien balisée, cependant je vous déconseille de continuer, la ville est au moins à quatre heures de marche d'ici. La route est dangereuse depuis qu'un groupe de nécromants s'amusent à vous prendre par surprise grâce à des invocations terrifiantes. A ce qu'on raconte, ils feraient des expériences sur des sujets humains vivants… », expliqua Angi.

« C'est bien ma veine», répondit la jeune femme, « Vous avez une idée où je pourrais trouver une auberge ou faute de mieux, un lit de camp et un peu de compagnie moyennant or ? »

Angi lui montra du doigt le camp de fortune qu'elle s'était organisée ces dernières années sur le flanc de cette montagne, et répondit :

« Je peux toujours vous offrir à manger et une paillasse sous une tente si vous le souhaitez. Comment vous appelle-t-on au juste ? »

« Carmilla. Et vous ? », demanda la Brétonne, qui connaissait sa réponse.

« Moi c'est Angi. Enchantée ! »

Carmilla croqua dans la tranche de venaison que la chasseresse Nordique lui avait servie. Elle était fatiguée cependant, et le sommeil l'emportait sur la faim. Elle s'allongea sur la paillasse pour récupérer, ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

Les deux lunes brillaient de plus en plus faiblement dans le ciel Tamriellien l'aube s'annonçait imminente. Carmilla émergea vite de sa torpeur nocturne. La mage avait déjà repris ces esprits fit un état rapide de la situation : elle avait gagné une certaine confiance de la part d'Angi, cependant cette Nordique recluse avait développé une méfiance extrême, étant une fugitive aux yeux de la châtellerie et le l'empire. Carmilla ressentait rarement des sentiments pour ses victimes, encore moins de la pitié. En tant que l'Oreille Noire de la confrérie, elle recevait et devait mettre à exécution ses contrats afin de continuer à restaurer la terrible réputation de confrérie noire.

Carmilla jeta discrètement un coup d'œil hors de sa tente, et scruta les environs. Angi était déjà en train de se préparer pour une virée de chasse dans les hauteurs, il ne serait pas aisé de la prendre par surprise. L'écoutante se rappela alors qu'il lui restait un peu de poison paralysant. Elle trempa alors une de ses flèches dans ce puissant poison qu'elle avait confectionnée. N'étant pas spécialement entraînée au maniement de l'arc long, Carmilla pensa qu'il serait plus judicieux de projeter la flèche avec une puissante force télékinésique, d'autant plus que cela lui permettrait d'agir avec une plus grande discrétion.

La jeune Brétonne sortit de la tente, se décala vers la gauche, et projeta la flèche, qui s'enfonça dans le flanc droit d'Angi, qui trembla fortement et tomba sur une souche d'arbre. Carmilla marcha calmement vers sa cible désormais immobilisée et déclara :

« Cela doit être spécialement détestable d'avoir le destin d'une proie après tant d'années passer à chasser et à vénérer Hircine, n'est-ce-pas, Angi ? La confrérie retrouve toujours ceux désignés par la mère de la nuit, y compris ceux dont même le Penitus Oculatus a oublié l'existence. Adieu, Angi. »

Carmilla planta son tanto, d'un coup fort et sec, dans la poitrine d'Angi, dont le sang rouge commençait déjà à marquer ses frêles et pales mains. La Brétonne laissa Angi, gisante sur cette souche de pin, se vider de son sang.

Tandis qu'un soleil rouge, radiant, se levait et perçait les nuages, Carmilla était déjà en marche pour Epervine où une de ses amies, Saphir, l'attendait. Elle avait rencontré ce membre de la guilde des voleurs de Faillaise lors de ses menus travaux qu'elle avait dû effectuer pour le compte de Brynjolf ou de Maven Roncenoir elle avait lié des liens forts avec cette voleuse hors-pair. L'oreille noire présageait un contrat intéressant financièrement et difficile à l'exécution la mère de la Nuit ne donnant pas de détails quant au contrat même, seulement le commanditaire. Saphir ne se serait pas déplacé jusqu'à Épervine pour une simple besogne, pensa-t-elle.

Carmilla continua sa marche une bonne heure, puis s'arrêta étudier un nouveau sort d'illusion sur le bord de la route pavée. Installée sous un sapin, Carmilla fut bercée par le doux son que produisait l'eau qui s'écoulait du torrent. Cela faisant un sacré temps qu'elle n'avait pas mis un pied à Bordeciel, cette terre ancienne dont la beauté frapperait Carmilla jusqu'à la fin de son existence terrestre. Après un court temps de lecture, Carmilla s'assoupit, l'atmosphère paisible, le chant des oiseaux et le manque de sommeil lui empêchant de garder sa conscience entière.


	2. Le contrat

Carmilla, après être sortie de sa sieste, se remit rapidement en route vers Épervine. Malgré le retard que signifiait cette pause dans les bois, elle se sentait revigorée par ce court somme, prête à repartir à la besogne et à rester éveillée des jours durant. Pendant le restant de la marche, Carmilla fut absorbée dans ses pensées. Elle pensait à sa famille, dont la majeure partie était rentière. Sa fratrie, ses oncles et tantes, ses cousins et cousines vivaient tous de contrats commerciaux ou de locations immobilières.

Son frère aîné Amaund était même en lice pour devenir le nouvel empereur de Tamriel depuis l'assassinat de Titus Mède le Second une mort criminelle dont ils étaient tous deux familiers : Amaund avait fait appel à la confrérie noire pour ce contrat historique. Il fut d'ailleurs passablement surpris de retrouver sa sœur cadette en face de lui, lorsqu'il attendait, au fond d'une terrifiante et glaciale crypte, Volunruud, qu'un assassin de la confrérie se présente pour accepter son contrat. Amaund avait même d'ailleurs, au premier contact, violemment sermonné Carmilla d'avoir été absente pendant toutes ces années du manoir familial. Un sermon qui faillit conduire Amaund lui-même à sa propre perte, Carmilla ayant failli le tuer sur le moment cependant, pour pouvoir profiter du contrat, elle posa des conditions additionnelles au contrat : « Pas un mot à la famille ou quiconque de ma situation, sinon, ce sera toi et tes amis en Cyrodiil qu'on retrouvera avec une dague plantée au travers de la gorge ».

Elle se souvenait parfaitement de tous les détails de sa détestable vie antérieure : de ce large mais étouffant manoir Motierre, dans la campagne de la côte d'or, non loin d'Anvil d'avoir été formée à l'éducation de ses futurs enfants, à la réception d'invités de marque, à divers loisirs dont elle s'adonnerait lorsque son futur mari serait absent de la maison d'avoir été destinée, comme la grande majorité de ses sœurs, à épouser un riche marchand et à devenir un médium de reproduction. La famille Motierre faisait preuve d'un conservatisme sans compromis pour la quatrième ère, où de nombreuses femmes occupaient des positions extrêmement influentes dans chaque province de Tamriel. Carmilla avait même dû apprendre en cachette les bases de son désormais impressionnant arsenal de sorts au sein même du manoir.

Ce retour en arrière avait éliminé tout passage du temps pour Carmilla : elle était déjà aux portes d'Épervine. Elle se rendit à l'auberge, où Saphir l'attendait déjà. Elle salua Carmilla :

« Salut. Ramène-toi dans la chambre que j'ai louée, il faut que nous parlions de nos affaires en privé. »

L'assassin Brétonne suivit son amie dans la chambre, et demanda :

« Alors ce contrat ? Tu as quelque chose d'intéressant à me proposer ? »

« Oui, ma chère. Trois contrats, tu en jugeras, très intéressants. », répondit Saphir, « U seigneur haut-elfe, participant à distance aux opérations des Thalmor en Bordeciel, du nom de Séanwen un de ses informateur khajiit, M'Dasha enfin une marchante impériale, Isa Vantinius. Brynjolf a également demandé que les assassinats soit réalisé dans des conditions spéciales pour l'agent Thalmor et la marchante. Les détails sont dans cette note signée de Brynjolf.»

Carmilla saisit la lettre, y jeta un bref coup d'œil, et questionna :

« Intéressant, je dois l'admettre. Ton organisation a les moyens de payer, je suppose ? C'est loin d'être un contrat routinier. »

« La guilde des voleurs ne ferait pas appel à tes services si elle n'avait pas les moyens de les rémunérer. Pour ton information, ces trois personnes agissent de concert à l'encontre des intérêts de la guilde. Le maître de guilde risque d'être très généreux sur ce contrat, crois-moi », affirma Saphir, « J'imagine que tu l'acceptes, donc ? »

« Bien sûr. Je risque d'avoir beaucoup d'ennuis, mais vu les détails de Brynjolf, je vais voyager énormément. J'adore voyager, et un contrat de cette taille, ça ne se refuse pas. », répondit Carmilla.

« Très bien. Pour t'assister dans ton voyage et à ta tâche à Alinor, j'ai pris contact avec un de nos agents à Solitude. Cherche un Elfe des bois du nom de Valnasil sur les docks, il te trouvera une couverture pour voyager sur le 'Ragnard Vaillant', ça te permettra de te rendre avec lui sur l'archipel de l'Automne sans trop de soucis. Tu sais, j'aurais tant aimé avoir une bonne discussion autour d'une table et d'une bouteille d'hydromel, j'ai tant de choses sur le cœur à te raconter depuis l'arrivée de Brynjolf à la direction de la guilde. »

« On discutera en tant qu'amies une prochaine fois, Saphir. En tout cas, dès que le premier contrat est réglé. »

Carmilla sortit de la taverne et tomba sur un conducteur de chariot qui traînait en ville, prenant sûrement un peu de temps pour se dégourdir les jambes avant de repartir. Elle l'interpella :

« Vous tombez à pic. J'ai besoin d'un transport pour rejoindre Solitude. Vous êtes libre, je suppose ? »

« Je n'ai rien de prévu actuellement. Ma voiture attend à l'extérieur de la ville. », répondit-il, « 25 pièces d'or pour vous conduire en sécurité à la capitale, ça vous convient?»

« Parfait. Voici votre or. »

Elle tendit les pièces au petit homme usé, et l'accompagna hors de la ville. Elle monta dans la voiture, qui commença à avancer rapidement sous la force de traction du cheval.

Arrivée aux portes de Solitude après un jour et demi de voyage, Carmilla, comme à son habitude, fut subjugué une énième fois par la beauté architecturale de cette ville, dont la bonne moitié reposait sur cette énorme falaise. C'était aussi une ville qu'elle avait dû maintes fois visiter par le passé, notamment pour l'élimination de la cousine de l'empereur, Victoria Vicci, en pleine cérémonie de mariage, ainsi que Titus Mède le second lui-même, à bord de son vaisseau de plaisance, le Katariah.

Carmilla se dirigea vers les docks, près d'un entrepôt de la Compagnie de l'Empire Oriental, une puissante et lucrative société spécialisée dans la logistique maritime. L'emplacement du bateau qu'elle devait emprunter crevait aux yeux : on voyait distinctivement sur la proue du navire 'Ragnard Vaillant', qui elle-même était une tête de ragnard. Non loin de là se tenait un bosmer à l'air distant, habillé en marin et armé d'une large épée courbe. Elle s'approcha de celui qui s'avérait être son contact, et lui glissa discrètement : « C'est la confrérie noire. C'est Saphir qui m'envoie. »

Le bosmer fit mine de la regarder de haut en bas, et lui répondit : « C'est donc vous, la veuve d'Eorlund ? Vous ferez mieux d'enfiler rapidement ces vêtements de voyage, je n'ose même pas penser ce qu'il pourrait advenir de cette robe en cas de vent fort. Circulez, je vous donnerai les instructions à bord quant à vos devoirs et obligations.»

Carmilla rentra dans la cabine, et trouva une pièce vide pour se changer. Elle plia sa robe dans son coin, prenant bien soin de cacher son tiare, ses chaussures et ses gants de prédilections, sous ladite robe, et enfila les vêtements grossièrement taillés. Pour mieux se confondre avec sa couverture, elle noua ses cheveux avec un ruban noir. C'est alors que le bosmer qu'elle avait vu il y a quelques instants rentra dans sa cabine, et lui déclara :

« Je n'attendais que vous pour donner l'ordre de partir. Je vous ai gardé une place dans le coffre du capitaine pour les quelques affaires que vous avez jugé bon d'emmener. Mis à part cela, faites mine d'être la veuve de ce marin décédé lors de la dernière attaque de pirates, et votre couverture restera une couverture. Auriez-vous besoin de quoi que ce soit, toquez distinctement trois fois à ma porte, celle de la cabine du capitaine, et je ferais dans la mesure du possible. Mon nom est Valnasil, enchanté de faire votre connaissance, je ne m'attendais pas du tout que l'on m'envoie une femme brétonne aussi élégante. A plus tard, je dois mettre l'équipage au branle-bas de combat.»

Valnasil sortit sur le pont, et cria à son équipage de monter les voiles et de lever l'ancre. Les voiles se gonflèrent, et le bosmer se mit à la barre, sortant le bateau de la baie de Solitude tout en se préparant de l'éventualité d'un terrible orage de la mer des Fantômes celle que les proto-nordiques, et les cinq cents compagnons d'Ysgramor eux-mêmes ont traversé pour rejoindre Bordeciel depuis le continent d'Atmora lors de la première ère.


	3. L'abordage

Après une bonne semaine et demie de traversée, le Ragnard Vaillant sortit enfin des eaux agitées de la mer des Fantômes. Le modeste navire passait en ce moment le cap de Daggerfall, qui donnait sur la baie Iliaque. C'était une énorme ville portuaire, capitale du royaume éponyme en Haute Roche, ainsi que le lieu d'origine des ancêtres de la famille Motierre. Carmilla, qui écrivait une lettre, fut interrompue par Valnasil :

« Carmilla ! Venez sur le pont, la visibilité est si bonne que l'on peut voir distinctement le phare de Daggerfall. Vous ne devriez pas rater cette merveille architecturale ! »

Elle suspendit la rédaction de sa missive, sortit de sa cabine et monta admirer la vue. La température était déjà devenue plus clémente la mer était peu agitée, malgré un vent modérément fort. Le soleil se couchait derrière le phare, révélant sa lumière chaude qui guidait les navires dans la baie depuis des siècles. C'était une vision hors du commun. Carmilla soupira, et demanda à Valnasil :

« Savez-vous quand ce navire accostera à Lillandril, capitaine ? »

« Normalement, dans trois à quatre jours. », lui répondit le bosmer, « Si les vents nous restent favorables, bien entendu. »

Carmilla retourna dans sa cabine et termina de rédiger sa lettre. Elle comptait la donner à un homme de confiance de l'équipage, qui à son retour, la ferait parvenir à Saphir, qui saura où trouver Babette, sa sœur noire, une vampire qui maîtrisait l'alchimie. Elle relut le contenu de sa note :

« Chère Babette,

Je te remercie de ta précédente lettre. Cela m'a fait chaud au cœur de savoir que toi et Nazir vous portiez bien. L'efficacité des nouvelles recrues et de la reconstruction de la famille me réjouit fortement. Babette, assure-toi de mon regret de ne pas avoir pris le temps pour te répondre précédemment j'espère que cette lettre arrivera aussi vite que possible.

Je m'en suis allé de Bordeciel pour une mission d'importance en territoire Thalmor, il y a deux semaines quasiment. Au moment où je t'écris, je suis dans un navire marchand, où j'ai pu embarquer grâce à un contact de Saphir, un Bosmer, très galant et serviable, du nom de Valnasil. Le navire passe le cap de Daggerfall en ce moment même, tu sais, ta ville natale. N'est-il pas difficile de se rappeler de souvenirs datant d'il y a plus de 300 ans, même pour une personne ayant ta finesse d'esprit ?

Pourrais-tu me donner un inventaire des caractéristiques du vampirisme ? Aussi, penses-tu que la vie éternelle me siéra-t-elle ? J'ai de moins en moins de doute quant à ta condition particulière, Babette. Je pense te demander en retour si tu connais un moyen pour contracter la Sanguinare Vampiris. Je me suis d'ailleurs souvenu que tu pouvais me faire vampire si tel était mon souhait. Nous parlerons ensemble à mon retour concernant ce sujet.

Prends bien soin de toi, de Nazir, et de notre nouvelle famille florissante.

Que Sithis vous guide,

C. Motierre »

L'oreille noire fut prise de fatigue. Elle prit un livre sur les coutumes des Altmers, écrit par un intellectuel Impérial spécialiste dans l'histoire et les us des elfes. Carmilla s'endormit sur sa couchette, peu de temps avoir fini le chapitre Ier de ce livre pompeux et peu captivant.

Un choc énorme réveilla Carmilla. Projetée hors de son lit, elle se releva, et prit son tanto de façon à ce qu'il soit à portée de main. Elle entendit des armes se dégainer, puis le choc des lames d'acier suivit, ainsi que le cri d'un nordique, le marin qui montait la garde aux aurores, hurlant de sa puissante voix caverneuse: « On est abordé ! Tout le monde, aux armes ! Sus aux pirates ! ».

Les marins accoururent sur le pont repousser l'abordage. Carmilla, pour ne pas trahir sa couverture, lança discrètement des sorts de résistance aux dégâts physiques, ainsi que des sorts de régénération pour venir en aide aux marins blessés, tout ceci afin que les matelots puissent prendre les corsaires. Les pirates furent aisément repoussés grâce à ce discret soutien ; l'équipage prit d'assaut leur navire en retour. Elle souffla un coup, mais fut prise de surprise par un des flibustiers, un puissant et svelte rougegarde, armé d'une énorme épée courbe qui ruisselait du sang de ses ennemis. Elle esquiva de justesse l'énorme coup, qui enfonça un coté de son lit. Carmilla riposta en lui lançant un pic de glace, qui se planta au travers de l'abdomen du rougegarde, qui priait désormais la clémence des neuf divins. La brétonne abrégea rapidement ses plaintes en lui plantant son tanto dans la gorge. Le sang ne tarda pas à gicler, souillant le moindre recoin de la cabine, tandis que le pirate s'écroulait à terre, la peur dans les yeux.

Valnasil arriva peu de temps après que l'agresseur de Carmilla fut éliminé, dans l'optique de sauver la demoiselle. Il entra, constata que l'Oreille Noire était sauve et découvrit le corps d'un rougegarde, transpercé par un pic de glace, gisant dans une mare de sang.

« Les divins soit loués ! Vous êtes saine et sauve. », s'étonna le capitaine bosmer, « Vous lui avez bien réglé son compte après tout, c'est votre spécialité, en tant que sœur de la Confrérie Noire. Je voulais vous prévenir que les pirates tenaient en otage un dignitaire Dunmer, vous devriez la voir.»

Carmilla sortit, et monta à la rencontre de l'ex-otage. C'était une jeune femme Dunmer, d'un âge proche de Carmilla. Elle portait les vêtements de la nobilité Cyrodiilienne, sales et usés par l'humidité et la moisissure, ainsi qu'une amulette très distinctive, portant le blason du clan Hlaalu. Cette famille, jadis très importante en Morrowind, était à la tête d'une des quatre maisons se partageant le contrôle de Vvardenfell, jusqu'à l'explosion volcanique de l'Île au début de la 4ème ère, qui sema le chaos sur toute la province, conjointement avec l'invasion argonienne quelques années après, profitant du désordre absolu régnant sur la province suite à l'éruption. Carmilla lui demanda :

« Vous faîtes partie du clan Hlaalu ? Pourriez-vous nous détailler les circonstances de votre capture ? »

Elle reprit son souffle, et prononça :

« Je suis Lloyndresa Hlaalu, fille d'Athis Hlaalu, lui-même petit-fils d'un membre du clan rescapé de la tragédie de Vvardenfell. Il est commerçant en Cyrodiil, et je le conseille dès qu'il y a un quelconque lien avec les arcanes ou le surnaturel dans ses affaires. »

Lloyndresa reprit son souffle, but une gorgée d'eau douce dans la tasse qu'un des marins était allé lui chercher, et reprit :

« J'ai été capturé par des bandits lors d'un de mes voyages à Anvil. Ma garde personnelle a été largement prise par surprise : lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte de ma disparition, j'étais déjà à cinq cent mètres d'eux. Ils voulaient de ma famille une rançon, sous peine de me tuer et de jeter mon corps inerte en pleine mer. Je vous suis infiniment reconnaissante, à vous tous. Auriez-vous besoin de quoi que ce soit, faîtes le moi savoir. »

Valnasil s'approcha, et lui déclara : « Je vais ordonner à mes hommes de vous arranger une cabine et de vous apporter de quoi boire et manger en quantité suffisante. »

La riche dunmer, pensive, fut saisi par une question d'ordre capital, et lança :

« J'imagine que votre navire se rend à Anvil ? »

Le bosmer fit une grimace, et répondit :

« Non, mademoiselle, nous nous rendons à Lillandril, en territoire Thalmor. Nous ne pouvons pas nous détourner, puisque nous savons pertinemment que la marine Altmer nous suit à la trace : notre chargement est crucial pour le dominion Aldmeri. Tout détour serait suspect et causerait de lourds problèmes entre la compagnie de l'Est oriental et les Thalmor. »

« Quoi ? Cela est impossible ! », se lamenta Lloyndresa, « Nous étions la maison la plus opposée à l'ingérence Altmer en Tamriel. Ils m'arrêteront s'ils me reconnaissent ! »

« Pas d'inquiétude. Mon navire repartira vers Anvil une fois que le bateau sera déchargé, mademoiselle. Vous n'auriez qu'à vous cacher pendant ce temps. Quoiqu'il en soit, mon équipage vous protégera, soyez-en assuré, qu'advienne le pire ou non. »

« Merci à vous. La famille Hlaalu et moi vous revaudrons cela. »

Valnasil retourna à la barre, et, sentant le vent tourner, ordonna aux matelots d'ajuster les voiles. Carmilla accompagna la dunmer vers sa cabine, lui chuchotant :

« J'aurais sûrement besoin de vous en Alinor… Vous avez des talents en conjuration, n'est-ce pas ? ».

Lloyndresa acquiesça.

« Très bien. C'est grâce à ma magie restauratrice que les marins ont pu vous libérer. Ils étaient largement dominés par le nombre de pirates, qui était, de plus, des rougegardes bien entraînés. Mon groupe a des affaires à régler en Alinor. Ces affaires requièrent d'important moyens financiers et de solides influences. En échange, je vous créé une couverture et vous protège jusqu'à votre retour en Cyrodiil. Cela vous convient-il ? »

Lloyndresa réfléchit un instant, et lui répondit :

« Très bien. Comptez sur moi. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas des voleurs. Me diriez-vous quel groupe représentez-vous ? »

« Plus tard, éventuellement, si vous gagnez suffisamment ma confiance. »

Carmilla la salua, et se rendit dans sa cabine, qui avait été déjà nettoyée par un marin. Le lit portait toujours la marque du cimeterre, mais il était encore utilisable. Elle s'assit sur la chaise et continua sa lecture du livre sur les coutumes Altmeri.


	4. Une arrivée fracassante

La mer Abacéenne s'était agitée depuis l'abordage du navire. Selon Valnasil, le Ragnard Vaillant n'était plus qu'à quelques heures de Lillandril cependant, les conditions exécrables de navigation ralentissaient la progression du vaisseau et réduisait fortement la précision des instruments de mesures. De sa cabine, Carmilla entendait la pluie s'abattre sur le pont. Elle aurait juré sur la Mère de la Nuit qu'il s'agissait de dagues s'écrasant sur les planches solides du navire marchand, elle qui n'avait jamais vécu de pluies torrentielles en mer.

Malgré le brouillard et le déluge, un des marins, guettant le large, aperçut une flamme, et cria : « Ca y'est ! La lumière du phare de Lillandril ! Cap à deux heures ! ». Les matelots ajustèrent les voiles en conséquence pour rectifier la trajectoire du navire. « Descendez les voiles ! Le vent est trop fort, on risque s'écraser sur la côte rocheuse, vu la visibilité. », cria Valnasil, qui voyait bien que les conditions ne s'amélioraient guère. Les marins s'exécutèrent. Cependant, le bateau était déjà lancé dans une course folle que rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter. Sortant du brouillard épais, le capitaine vit un gigantesque vaisseau amiral, probablement la flotte Thalmor, se rapprocher inexorablement de la proue. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot lorsqu'il sentit le Ragnard Vaillant transpercer violemment le flanc du navire de guerre.

Carmilla sortit d'une torpeur qui lui parut durer une éternité. La brétonne se sentait mal : ses membres étaient congelés, ses viscères tordues par une douleur pénétrante, et sa tête lui pesait tel un bloc de marbre. Elle était allongée sur une sorte de lit en pierre humide. Carmilla essaya de se lever, mais elle y eut beaucoup de mal, et pour cause : elle s'aperçut rapidement que ses poignets, ses chevilles et sa taille étaient retenues par des barres de métal imposantes. Carmilla fut prise de panique : privée de sa liberté de mouvement, elle était aussi utile qu'un mineur sans sa pioche. Où était-elle donc ? La brétonne n'avait pas souvenir de cette pièce obscure ainsi que de ce chandelier dans le navire. Elle se rappelait, vaguement, d'un choc titanesque, qu'elle avait probablement reçu au crâne, compte tenu de la douleur qu'elle avait au front, sur le navire marchand.

Alerte, mais encore légèrement sonnée, Carmilla vit qu'un altmer, en robe de mage de combat, était entré dans la pièce. L'elfe arborait un sourire particulière patibulaire. Il tenait dans sa main gauche un crochet, ceux habituellement utilisés pour réaliser les sépultures et de l'autre, un carnet de cuir. La jeune femme s'aperçut également qu'un énorme trousseau de clé était accroché au flanc droit de sa robe. Il posa son carnet sur une petite table de bois vieilli, y jeta un coup d'œil et déclara d'un ton sec :

« Vous avez enfin repris vos esprits. Savez-vous depuis combien de temps je vous maintiens en vie ? De toute évidence, non : cela fait trois mois que vous croupissez inconsciente dans cette cave. J'ai suffisamment attendu, commençons. »

Le sang de Carmilla se glaça quand elle vit l'Altmer s'approcher avec le crochet. Elle n'avait aucune idée comment elle s'était retrouvée dans cette situation depuis ses derniers souvenirs. Le mage plongea violemment le crochet dans le bras droit, déchirant son derme et faisant saigner Carmilla abondamment, tout en gravant dans sa chair des inscriptions en runes daédriques. Au fur et à mesure qu'il lui gravait les incantations dans sa chair, les jambes de Carmilla tremblaient de douleur et de crispation. N'en pouvant plus, elle hurla à s'en vomir les poumons. Si seulement elle avait été Dovahkiin... L'homme haut-elfe blond sourit et déclara, cynique :

« Une sœur de la confrérie noire… Tuant, torturant, et faisant preuve d'un sadisme sans limites. Maintenant, et jusqu'à ta mort, ce sera toi qui souffrira. »

Il changea de bras. Tandis que le sang et les larmes coulaient, son tortionnaire continua :

« Avant que la douleur vous rende incapable de saisir mes mots, je tiens à clarifier votre situation. J'ai trouvé votre corps dans une épave s'étant écrasée non loin de mon laboratoire. Vous étiez totalement inconsciente. Rares sont les Brétons de passage dans nos contrées, et je ne pouvais pas laisser passer une telle occasion, une telle opportunité débloquant des possibilités infinies d'expérimentation. Je vous ai donc ramenés dans ma tour, et vous voici, immobile et à ma merci. Hermaeus Mora acceptera enfin de me donner ce livre, tout ça grâce à vous ! »

Carmilla pleurai : elle allait mourir de la main d'un sorcier, offerte en sacrifice à un daedra. Babette lui disait toujours que la seule fin que Sithis désapprouvait était le don de son âme à un prince daedrique, dans le sens où ce n'était pas une fin : dans le meilleur des cas, la personne concernée deviendrait un serviteur dans les plans d'Oblivion du daedra concerné dans le pire des cas, elle deviendrait l'objet de tortures et de souffrance, ceci tant que le daedra n'était pas détrôné de son fief en Oblivion - ce qui n'était arrivé qu'une seule fois, de mémoire d'historiens.

Le mage elfe, qui avait fini de graver les inscriptions, commença à prononcer des incantations. Carmilla ne pouvait accepter une telle fin. Une idée lui vint, malgré sa panique : un sort de télékinésie, qu'elle avait appris dans le bateau, lui permettrait de se libérer. Elle ferma les yeux, canalisa sa magicka, et perdit conscience un bref instant. La brétonne entendait désormais le trousseau de clés cogner contre les anneaux de fer. Elle se concentra davantage et essaya plusieurs clefs dans la serrure avant de se libérer le bras droit, qu'elle utilisa ensuite pour déverrouiller les autres menottes qui lui entravaient le reste du corps. Les runes dans ses bras commençaient à prendre un ton mauve luisant : l'incantation touchait à sa fin. Le sorcier était si concentré qu'il n'avait pas aperçu ni entendu la brétonne se libérer. D'un ultime effort, elle attira le crochet dans sa main, et se jeta sur lui, interrompant son incantation par surprise en lui tranchant la gorge. Il s'écroula au sol, tandis que Carmilla, chancela de faiblesse : elle avait perdu énormément de sang.

Quand elle se réveilla à nouveau, Carmilla était dans le lit chaud d'une auberge. A ses cotés se tenait Valnasil, visiblement réjoui de la voir reprendre ses esprits. Affaiblie et exténuée, elle bredouilla : « C'est toi, Valnasil ? Que m'est-il arrivé ? Je n'y comprends plus rien. »

Le capitaine du navire naufragé lui expliqua :

« Lors d'une forte tempête, le navire s'est écrasé dans la coque d'un vaisseau de guerre Thalmor. Il y eut peu de survivants, et lorsque moi et Lloyndresa, nous réveillâmes sur la côte, nous aperçurent ton tanto et tes vêtements de mage à nos côtés. Sachant que vous ne vous sépareriez jamais de cette arme, nous commençâmes à partir à ta recherche. Quelques mois plus tard, alors que nous étions toujours bredouilles, nous fûmes mis au courant par un de mes contacts qu'un nécromancien enlevait régulièrement des étrangers aux alentours de Lillandril. Ainsi, après quelques jours, j'obtins la localisation exacte de ce mage, et nous te retrouvâmes, dans une mare de sang, à côté de cet altmer. »

Carmilla soupira longuement, puis murmura : « Vous me rassurez. Je n'étais pas sûr de lui avoir réglé son compte. Où est Lloyndresa ? »

« Elle est partie en ville nous arranger un transport vers la capitale. Ne t'en fais pas pour elle, je lui ai trouvé une excellente couverture. »

Carmilla sourit, et lui demanda en retour :

« Très bien. Il est grand temps de s'occuper du sort de Séanwen. Tu as commencé à recueillir des informations sur lui ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. Nous partirons vers Alinor demain dans l'après-midi, le temps que tu récupères ta force vitale. »


End file.
